


A Thousand Miles From Comfort

by Dreamyuniversestuff



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyuniversestuff/pseuds/Dreamyuniversestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Oliver Queen.  I had to be someone one else, something else to protect my city.   I became a hero who helped people. And for years, I did.  Until one day I failed my city, my family and my wife. </p><p>A multi-chapter fic based on Prompts from Smoakandarrow's Olicity Flash fic Challenge, written and edited in an hour. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles From Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: that’s vegas, baby

_My name is Oliver Queen. I had to be someone one else, something else to protect my city. I became a hero who helped people. And for years, I did. Until one day I failed my city, my family and my wife._ **  
**

**sometime in the year 2029**

 

The cold hard floor felt good up against Oliver’s face.  He didn’t know how long he had been in the bathroom.  He only knew that every twenty minutes or so he puked his brains out.

 

It was another bender in a month of endless benders.  This was his life now.  His sad pathetic life.  A far cry from the hero he had once been.  A life so far removed from the wonderful life he once had.  

 

A life with his wife, his kids, his friends  and his family.  A life he had ruined in the blink of an eye but hindsight never gets you anywhere.  He had failed.  And everything he loved came crashing down around him.

 

All he had ever tried to do was protect those he loved but in the end he couldn’t even do that.

 

Somewhere off in the distance he could hear the television.  He must have never turned it off.  Oliver tried to stand up but his legs wouldn’t cooperate.  Instead, he laid his back on the floor with his arms and legs stretched out. 

 

He thought of Thea and how the last words she spoke to him were to tell him to stay the hell away from her.    How he wished he could go back and change things.  

 

His head throbbed and for a second Oliver saw lights flashing around him.  But this was a killer hang over and nothing seemed real.  Expect for the hole in his heart.

 

“It’s funny you ended up in the city where she was born.”  Oliver picked up his head and saw a familiar figure in the door way of his hotel bathroom.  Oliver could barely register the words let alone the person standing in front of him.

 

“Rip Hunter.  I haven’t seen you since….”  Oliver couldn’t remember when he had seen the time traveler last.  Oliver put his head down because the world was swimming again.

 

“Since Savage.”  The reply was curt.  But the words hadn’t come from Hunter.  No, they had come from someone Oliver hadn’t heard from in years.  But that was impossible.  Because that person had been missing for the past five years.  

 

Oliver picked up his head once more.  Looking past Hunter, Oliver’s eyes focused on a shadowy figure in a red suit.

 

“Barry????”  was all Oliver could manage to get out before he passed out.

 

It took a moment but Barry walked over to Oliver and kicked his shoe, trying to arouse him.  

 

It was a futile task.  This Rip Hunter knew for sure.  Oliver Queen had become famous once more for his playboy ways.  

 

Hunter could see the look of disbelief on Barry’s face.  So the words he uttered weren’t such a shock to Hunter. “SO this is what becomes of Oliver.  My hero.”

 

“What can I say?  It’s been a rough couple of years.”  Hunter shrugged his shoulders.  He didn’t have time to get into the specifics with Barry right now.  In a matter of minutes, this world would cease to exist.

 

“I still don’t understand why we had to come back here and get him.”  Barry asked.

 

“For the hundredth time, this Oliver is the key to one event that seemed to have change the course of history for the worst.  I cannot explain it any more than that.”  Rip said as he ran his hands thought his hair.  He didn’t remember Barry as being so needy.  

 

“Without changing the course of history for the better.”  Barry finished for him.

 

Both men looked behind them as if they could feel the fabric of time unraveling.  The pieces starting to unravel one at a time.  

 

Hunter knew that they had to leave now of the fate of the world was doomed.  Pulling Barry closer to Oliver, Hunter hit a button on his belt and a large bubble surround the three men.

 

“Much cooler than what you used to have, Hunter.”  Barry let his approval be known.

 

“Time to go.”  Hunter said as the three men disappeared just in time.

 

Vegas was busy.  People on the street, people in the casinos.  It is the city that never sleeps.  And just as quickly as Hunter and fellow time travelers disappeared so did Vegas.  And for that matter, so did the earth.

 


End file.
